Modern computing devices (e.g., mobile devices), which feature various methods of connectivity and data access, are for many people nowadays the de facto medium for accessing or storing information, engaging multimedia content, experiencing the internet and communicating with others. Increasingly, more and more applications and services are being developed around the interactivity and interoperability of mobile devices, particularly in the area of information storage and retrieval amongst a select group of interconnected devices. One means of facilitating such interaction amongst a group of devices is through the configuration of individual and personal information spaces in which persons, groups of persons, etc. can place, share, interact and manipulate webs of information with their own locally agreed upon semantics. Interaction between devices within an information space readily enables the application of group defined semantics and organization of information at both a local and a global level. Accordingly, as the volume of the information stored in information spaces increases, service providers and device manufacturers are face significant technical challenges to providing efficient searches over the information space.